It's not what people say, It's what they do
by mysticpotion
Summary: Next installment of my 'Curing Wilson' series of stories part one 'Crossing the Bridge' They've confessed their feelings but what happens next. set after 'Everybody Dies' Slash Rated M


This is the follow on to 'Crossing the Bridge'. Third installment already written and just ready to be posted up. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review :)

**It's not what people say, It's what they do**

"Will you Gentlemen be needing two rooms or..."

"Just the one"

House looked at Wilson with amusement. He really was taking this living in the moment stuff seriously. As they had belted along the dusty back roads looking for a suitable place to spend the night, they zipped and weaved in perfect unison for an hour before they finally found this particular motel. House had liked the look of it because it had a flashing neon sign in the shape of a guitar outside of it and Wilson had liked the look of it because he knew House would. Since they had not exchanged any conversation since their encounter on the bridge, this in fact was the first dialogue they entered into about their sleeping arrangements that night. House had been about to suggest separate rooms purely out of habit, when Wilson had pushed in with his eager sounding response to the receptionist. The smirk on her face told House that she would now not follow her standard questioning by asking if a double bed or two single beds would be required. Double bed it was and the thought scared the hell out of House if he was completely honest. For all his bravado this was not something that happened to him. Wilson and him doing, THIS, it was very risky territory and definitely a big step up from what had happened less than two hours before. In normal circumstance he would have had to build slowly up to something as unique as this. However circumstances where far from normal and time wasn't on his side to have that luxury. By the look in Wilson's eyes he wouldn't have had a choice anyway.

The receptionist called for a young man who had been leaning against a table in the far corner of the room chewing gum and flipping through, of all things, a monster truck magazine. House decided he liked him. The man came bounding over and smiled at both House and Wilson in a friendly manner before leading them outside towards the various rooms. After spending ten minutes pestering them both about the make and model of the bikes and how much they had set them back, he eventually handed them the keys to the room and told them that there was an all night cafe not far down the road that bikers and truckers mostly used. As Wilson animatingly tapped his foot impatiently through the whole conversation and House uncharacteristically became a conversationalist simply as a stalling mechanism, it was clear that the only hunger that needed satisfied was not one that any all night cafe would be able to cater for.

House clasping the key in his hand, placed it in the slot and had to jiggle it twice before the door clicked open. As they stepped inside and he switched on the light, he turned to Wilson to say something House like which he hoped would break the tension. He never got the chance. The door was slammed shut and he was suddenly aware that his cane had been pulled from his grip and fired across the room, crashing into something which would no doubt cost them about 50 bucks to replace. Living in the moment was expensive as well as completely mad and reckless it would seem. A millisecond later, his jacket was ripped off and thrust in the same corner as his cane. It was now him that was falling through the air backwards. He landed with a thud on the bed, the force pushing him partially back up as he bounced on the mattress. This didn't last long either as suddenly he was pinned down by the weight of his friend on top of him. His friend straddling him. His friend who was clawing at the buttons of his shirt. His friend who was running his hands along his bare chest. His friend who was now sucking at his neck. His friend who had suddenly stopped and was now breathlessly hovering over him with concern etched on his face.

"House...are you okay? This isn't too fast is it?"

The words were enough to snap House out of whatever unresponsive trance he had been in. He couldn't let Wilson have all the fun. More importantly he couldn't let Wilson lose confidence in what he was doing. The younger man let out a surprised yelp. House forcefully grabbed Wilson's thighs and pulled him until he was fully collapsed down onto him with their trousers pressed tightly against one another. Belt buckles scraped backwards and forwards as House encircled his arms around Wilson's back and strategically rolled himself until it was now him on top. Burying his face into Wilson neck he gently whispered against his skin.

"20 years"

There was a faint nod and with those two words Wilson knew this would not be getting cut short anytime soon. House grabbed onto his friend's arms and thrust them upwards, pinning them to the bed before attacking Wilson's mouth with force. they had both left any inhibitions they may have originally had at the door and their many moans and groans, their many vocal shouts of each other's second names in a room with paper thin walls where a testament to that. As House reached down and began to unbuckle Wilson's belt and the buttons on his jeans, his hand was suddenly stopped and a shaky voice pushed its way out of Wilson's trembling lips.

"How...how far are we taking this?"

" Only as far as you want to take it. No set rules"

House began gently kissing Wilson's chest whilst moving his hand away from his friends jeans but as quickly as he did, it was firmly pushed downwards again towards the same spot. As Wilson arched himself upwards House knew what he wanted him to do. He powerfully yanked once, twice and finally three times to free him, whilst using his other arm to anchor Wilson as this was happening. Their eyes remained locked. With determination and longing laced in his voice Wilson spoke once more. What he said next sent House's libido into overdrive.

"Do whatever the hell you want with me"

It wasn't long after this that House had taken him into his mouth. It wasn't long after this that he watched fascinated as Wilson writhed and pulled at his own hair. Watched as he wiped the sweat and heat from his own brow and spoke inwardly to himself as his hand clasped the air for something solid to grip. Watched as his tongues own movements caused Wilson to yell out various words and thrust himself further towards the source of the heated pleasure that was being generated between his thighs and felt his friend's cathartic release and the peace it spread over his face and body in the moment's afterward. It was in these moments that House came the closest to ever having felt like a God. Tears streamed from his face as the realisation hit him that whereas he couldn't cure Wilson of the poison that was quickly destroying him, he was able in these brief moments, to rid him of the pain that the realisation of what he faced had caused. House wiped his face of tears and semen and eventually scooted himself upwards to lie next to Wilson. As Wilson's breathing evened out he turned his body so that both he and House where now both facing inwards.

"What about you?"

"Tomorrow morning I plan on jumping you in the shower and then I plan on jumping you again right here"

Wilson brushed his hand along House's jaw and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. House didn't expect the next word's that fell from Wilson's lips but they didn't shock him either. It somehow felt natural now anyway and since they now swore by this new, 'living in the moment' mantra why the hell not? It was simply further confirmation that his friend wasn't boring.

" I want us to get married"

"Whatever you want Jimmy, whatever you want, I'll do"

Smiling, Wilson turned himself around and grabbed House's hand so he could snake his arm around his body. House moved himself closer and whispered in his friend's ear, 'I'm still not telling you i love you', before finally allowing the exhaustion he had been feeling to carry him into a deep sleep. He was already snoring when Wilson whispered back, 'It's not what people say, it's what they do'.


End file.
